


I See it in Your Eyes (You'll be Alright)

by korilove



Series: Let Her Go [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I am still terrrible at tagging, Mentions of the pack, kidnapped!lydia, love delarations, mentions of Scott - Freeform, mentions of stiles/malia, rescuer!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilove/pseuds/korilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rushes to save a kidnapped Lydia, but it doesn't even occur to him that he might be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See it in Your Eyes (You'll be Alright)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the other side of All We Know is Falling - Stiles POV. You can read as a stand alone, but it will make more sense if you read AWKIF first.
> 
> Music muse for this chapter (and the lyrics/title in the fic) is Wires by Athlete.  
> Unbeta'd as always. xoxo
> 
> *Warnings in the end notes!*

**Runnin' down corridors, through automatic doors.**  
  
As soon as they got the nod from Deaton, Stiles was gone.  
  
The pack had only been waiting on confirmation that Lydia was being held in a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Oddly enough, Meredith had been the one to help them.   
  
Not that he was complaining - He knew where Lydia was, and he was going to get her to safety.  
  
The plan was for Scott and Kira to get the information from Meredith with help from Deaton, while Derek, Liam and Malia followed the trail of their unknown enemy. Braeden was holding the fort at the loft, letting Stiles rescue Lydia on his own.  
  
The past couple of days had really shuffled Stiles' priorities -  He's pretty sure Malia had understood right away what it meant when he spent all day and night searching for answers. She hadn't said anything yet, but he knew the conversation was coming. One he was definitely not looking forward to having.  
  
He spots the warehouse in the windshield, and breaks hard to bring the jeep to a stop on the side of a deserted back road. Not even bothering to kill the engine, Stiles hopped out and ran for the steel doors.

He struggles to keep his balance, the plane of the field he runs through is very uneven. He even stumbles a couple of times, but manages to keep his footing. He gives a puff of relief when he reaches the warehouse,  knowing that Lydia is inside and everything will be okay from here.  
  
What he sees when he bursts through the door takes the air right out of his lungs, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Lydia is still wearing the green dress she'd been wearing 3 days ago, which was now torn and stained. The black heels she'd been wearing when he'd last seen her are no where in sight, her feet are blackened with dirt like she'd been running barefoot. Her hair is matted, the long tresses falling around her, but looking extremely disheveled. Her curled position on the dusty concrete floor made it hard to decipher if she was okay.   
  
But the knife sticking out of her chest, and the pool of blood starting to form around her was a pretty good indicator.  
  
 **Got to get to you,**  
  
Without thinking, Stiles rushes to her side. For a second, his breath catches and it dawns on him that she could be - Lydia Martin, the girl he's been in love with since he was 8 years old could be -  
  
Stiles hears a raspy, strangled breath escape her lips, and his fears are temporarily put aside. She's alive, that's the main thing.  
  
Hastily, he speed-dials Scott on his phone from inside his pocket, frantically pressing the 2. Scott would know that as soon as he was called, he needed to get to the warehouse immediately.   
  
Stiles' next instinct is to hold Lydia, she's bleeding and hurt and he needs to make sure she's okay. He wraps his arms around her torso and back, lifting her into his lap - not much caring about the possibility of ruining his jeans. He can smell the rust aroma of the blood that is seemingly everywhere, and he chokes back a gag. Thankfully, he manages to hold down his stomach contents.  
  
Lydia must be semi conscious, because as soon as she's laying in his arms, her eyelids flutter open. Green orbs peer up at him and warm relief floods through him. "Stiles." She whispers, her voice so low, he barely hears it. It's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.  
  
"Oh god, Lyds." He says, his voice a lot less steady than he'd like. She looks so pale and weak - he knows his worry is splayed on his face, and she must see it. Lydia looks him dead in the eye, and he becomes more aware that he's openly crying in front of her.   
  
The weakness he sees in her face and can feel in her pulse makes the tears worse, especially when she speaks again.  
  
"It was Peter, Stiles. You - you have to tell Scott." She whispers, but louder than before. Even with no color left in her cheeks, she has a determined look on her face.   
  
"No. Lydia, you can tell him yourself." Stiles says, moving his hand from where it was resting on her chest for a second - he can't stop it from shaking. He feels the blood rushing from his face, as he realizes his relief is short lived. Somehow, Lydia reaches her arm up and catches his wrist, and his hand steadies for a brief moment.  
  
"Stiles, please. You have to tell Scott that it's Peter who's trying to kill him!" She pauses and Stiles tears his eyes from her. He can't believe this is happening, it's got to be a dream, a terrible dream. A nightmare.  
  
"Okay?" Her voice is thick and she applies more pressure to his wrist, but barely enough that he could still writhe from her grasp if he wanted. The squeeze brings his attention to his fingers, which he counts out of habit.  
  
1.  
  
2.  
  
3.  
  
4.  
  
 **5.**  
  
Stiles' blood runs cold. This isn't a dream. This is real. This is actually happening.  
  
"Promise me." She says in a fierce whisper.  
  
He wants to scream at her. She can't give up, not now, not ever. Not when he knows he's not over her and he won't ever be. Sobs involuntarily wrack his body, and he has to use every ounce of strength he has to try to keep them at bay.   
  
 **Got to see this through.**  
  
But suddenly her eyes quickly flicker closed and then reopen, and he loses his resolve. How can he deny her, especially if it's her last request? He gives in and whispers "I promise."  
  
Lydia's grip slackens, but she keeps her hand in contact with his skin. She gives him a weak smile before wincing - he can tell she's in a lot of pain, and he hates that there's nothing he can do but be with her.  
  
When she speaks again, her voice is both light and heavy at the same time. She has a blazing hard look in her eyes, and his heart beat speeds up considerably. "Stiles, y-you need to know that I-"  
  
Before she can continue, he lifts her up to him and swallows her words. Her lips are cracked but she presses back, and he feels like his heart is breaking. He's never seen Lydia so fragile, not in all the years he's known her. Not in all the times he's seen her nearly broken. Not when she was bitten on the lacrosse field the night of the formal. Not when Jackson died in her arms and came back to life. Not when she screamed for her best friend's life. Not even when she had been forced to listen to her grandmother being murdered on tape.  
  
Lydia Martin was the strongest person he'd ever known.  
  
Stiles desperately kisses her, sure that he'll never get another chance. He tries to pour every emotion he's ever had for her into it, because time is running out and he'll never be able to truly tell her. His hands cradle her cheeks, smearing the blood from her wounds into her skin.   
  
Reluctantly, he pulls away from her mouth. His cheeks and nose are covered in a layer of moisture - his and Lydia's tears have mingled together.   
  
Stiles lets out a shaky breath before leaning his forehead to hers. "I know." he tells her.  
  
 **I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes.**  
  
Stiles clings to her, but she's fading fast. Her breaths are labored and shallow, and he mirrors them in his own breathing. Her eyes - which he's always thought had a certain sparkle that he couldn't place - are becoming dull and blank.

"I love you." As the words tumble out of Lydia's mouth, her hands fall from where they had been clutching his arms, back to her sides. Her eyes slowly close and he know's he's losing her.  
  
"I love you, Lydia.  _I love you_." He whispers over and over against her skin, his tears falling hard and fast onto her pale, colorless cheeks.  
  
Stiles lets out a rough whimper and forces himself away from her face. With extra care not to slip on the puddle underneath him, he stands from the cold slab of ground, Lydia still cradled in his arms. Somehow, he finds the strength to make his way towards the door and carries her out of the warehouse.  
  
 **Looking at you now, you would never know.**

**Author's Note:**

> *MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, Some Graphic descriptions of death/Blood triggers.*
> 
> Let me know how terrible you think I am, and possibly check me out on tumblr - savingsciles


End file.
